An Unexpected Protector
by middleearthlady13
Summary: When young Tari leaves the town of Bree in search of a leader to help rule and protect her homeland, Tari journeys to the city of Laketown where she meets a certain bowman. Trust is tested and an unexpected bond forms between these two characters. Will they help each other, or will their friendship prove to be dangerous to their own safety? P.S. I'm not very good with summaries!
1. Prologue

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien's work. The characters with different names (with one or two borrowed from Tolkien) are my own.***_

 _ **Author's note:** **Mae govannen! I have been reading stories on Fanfiction for years, and yet I have never written or posted anything on here before until now!** **This is a story that's been percolating in my mind for a few years but struggled with putting it into words. Although the story is slightly different, it does take place about a year – or less - before the events in the Hobbit. The Dwarves and Bilbo are not the central characters, nor will they have any major connections to this particular plotline; however, they could very well make an appearance towards the end of the story. Please forgive any grammatical/mechanical errors I may not have caught in editing/revising! :/ I do request that there will be no profanity, or any highly critical comments on my story. This IS just a fan's take on a character who meets beloved characters from the Hobbit, so I've had to change things a little for the sake of these characters meeting. Lastly, my story will be more dialogue-based, so if anyone doesn't like that kind of writing, you do not have to read this. I appreciate any feedback on improving this story, and I'm always happy to do better!**_ _ **So, without further ado, here's "An Unexpected Protector." Enjoy!**_

~Prologue~

" _Tari! You're wanted at home, now!" cried Hiril, the matriarch of Bree. "What's happened?" asked Tari, as she was making her usual weekly rounds at the town's market. "It's your father, my wee lass. He's had a terrible fall." At those words, Tari dropped her basket and ran as fast as her legs could carry her and went straight to her family's small cottage that sat on the outside of Bree. Tari burst through the door and found a few of the townsfolk standing around the bed of her father, Egon. Though Tari and her father were not close with the Breelanders, they never failed in coming to the aid of their neighbors._

" _Father! What has happened to him?"_

" _We found him at the foot of one of the great trees in the woods of Buckland, my lady. All that we could gather from him was that he was hunting when he was attacked by 'em creatures the Woodland folk call 'orcs'. Our young master here recognized him as Egon the Ranger, and said he dwelt in Bree, same as he. And now, he is as you see him."_

 _Tari looked at her father, who clearly had been in a battle but unlike other past battles and skirmishes, he didn't make it unscathed. His bandaged head told one story, but his blood-soaked clothes told another. His breathing was labored, and he seemed to be in a restless sleep that he couldn't wake up from. The closest they had to an apothecary was an old herbalist, Morwen, who had been attending to Egon's wounds as the menfolk told Tari the unfortunate tale of her father._

" _Alright, my lords, we thank thee for your pains for bringing this man home to his bairn, but now he needs the rest and quietness of his home, and he won't get it from your chatter."_

 _Grateful for Morwen's signal to send the men away,_ _Tari gazed up at them and said kindly_ , " _Thank you for bringing my father home to me, gentlemen. May the light of Elbereth be with you always!"_

 _The men bid Tari farewell, and left her and Egon in the care of Morwen._

 _Nightfall came quickly, but it seemed an age since anyone moved in the silent house._

 _Morwen had instructed Tari on administering certain medicines and teas, while she had gone to fetch more supplies, anticipating a long night of keeping watch over the ranger and his daughter._

 _Tari sat there watching her father, holding his hand, not knowing what in all of Middle-earth the outcome would be from her father's fight with orcs._

 _Just when she felt she couldn't take the silence any longer, Egon's breathing changed and his hand automatically grasped Tari's. His eyes slowly flitted open, and Tari had to restrain herself from wanting to jump into her father's arms. As she watched her father's movements, his green eyes – just like hers, finally, met her own and he smiled, weakly._

" _My own love. Where am I? How long have I lain here?"_

" _You're home, father. You've been resting all afternoon and evening. But you're alright, you see? You're home now. And I'm going to take care of you and make you well again."_

" _Tari, listen to me. I know you will not allow this, but I fear my time is coming."_

" _That's nonsense talk! What makes you think that?!"_

" _Please, Tari, I beg you. You must listen to me as I only have such little time._

 _As you see, I am dying, my daughter. You will be on your own, and will have to fend for yourself_ _for some time. You are young, and someday you may be required to do more for this town. Things are changing in Middle-earth; there is an evil growing in the East. I am not sure what it is, but I fear it is connected with the great enemy from long ago. I have tried to train you in everything I know, and I realize that you have not ventured out in the wide world alone. A day may come when you have no choice but to leave Bree, and set on the path that you are destined to follow. Bree is a small realm and cannot survive alone. It needs the aid of its nearest neighboring cities – cities of men. Do you understand me, Tari?" he gasped, his breathing becoming more difficult with each breath._

" _But father, you're going to be well and strong again. Everything's going to be alright."_

" _No, my love. It pains me more than anything to have my time come now when you need me more than ever."_

" _Please, don't say these words! I don't want to hear them!"_

" _Shh, it's alright, my dear. It is alright. Tari, look at me. Promise me that you'll never forget everything I've taught you; that you'll help your own little town in any way you can, and most importantly, find a leader that you can follow – one that you know you can trust…."_

That last memory of her father plagued her mind for the last 12 years, and faithful to his word, Tari did keep her promise. In time Egon's prophesies began to unfold, and Tari recognized Bree's dire need of a ruler. The inhabitants of Bree were hardly protected, considering that various strange-looking creatures traveled past through their town at any given time. The growing fear became evident to Tari, and at last she understood the meaning of her late father's words. If a town such as Bree has no official leader to rule, govern, and protect it from the enemy of the East, then its very future was in grave peril. Tari realized she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer; she had to go on a quest of her own, and find a leader to protect her humble village and its people. Leaving with only the skills of the sword and bow, as well as the skill of her intellect, she set out into the wide world on her own, seeking only to find a man who could aid her in her plight. For many days and nights, she cleared across many valleys and realms, and finally came upon a path that led her the way to the place called Laketown and the well-known bowman who would take her there….

 **Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated! Chapter 1 coming soon! Cheers :)**


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

_**Author's Note: Hello! Many apologies for the delay! Still trying to figure out things on here. :D Chapter 1 is up! I had to make some adjustments because I realized that this chapter was the very first thing I wrote (4 years ago now :0) for this story, and it desperately needed revision in certain areas. Once again, this story is going to be pretty simple. I love what other Fanfiction writers have done with their stories, and seem to understand the world and language of Tolkien. I won't even attempt that kind of writing because I don't think I could even give Tolkien's incomparable work justice. Special thanks to Karen Wood for her very kind review! Please let me know what you think of this story so far! So without further ado, here's Chapter 1: First Impressions. Enjoy! :)**_

For several months, Tari traveled far across the lands and mountains of Middle-earth. She managed to make it through the Grey Mountains, and down along the outskirts of Mirkwood, and was merely miles away from Erebor. This last stretch of her journey began to weary Tari; her legs were beginning to ache after the many miles she had crossed before daybreak. She had grown accustomed to trekking mostly at night, and in many ways, it was easier and safer for her to travel under the cover of darkness. She reflected how Égon, her father, would sometimes return home at sunrise, and go straight to his bed and stay there until well past noon. It was a trait of the Rangers, she observed, who pledged their lives in protecting the borders in Middle-earth from the enemies who came from the Eastern lands. Undoubtedly, it was a hard life, even taking its toll on the health of the older rangers as they subjected themselves to the dangers of the wild for the sake of keeping their people and families safe.

Tari missed her father. He was always on her mind. She wondered what he would think of her now, living the life that he once had. She did indeed miss everything about him, and yet it occurred to her that it had been a long time since there was any kind of male figure in her life. The men of Bree barely had any ruler-like qualities, which made it harder for the town to thrive as a whole. With the exception of the few older women, Hiril and Morwen, Tari had no one close to her. Thankfully, she did have the peoples' blessing in setting out on her own, knowing that it was for their benefit, but again, she felt alone. This became a great burden to her, and the weight of it became heavier with every step she took.

As the sun began to shed more light along the wooded path she had taken, she stumbled upon a quiet river, and decided to take her rest there. Dropping her pack on the ground, she quickly grabbed handfuls of water, bringing them to her lips. The cold water was a welcome respite, as well as washing the dirt and grime from her face and hands. After she freshened herself and ate a little food, she laid out her blanket by the river, away from any enemy's eyes, and she laid herself down on the rough rock and fell asleep.

There is no telling how long Tari had been sleeping when an intruder came upon her, suddenly. As much as she wanted to rest, Tari wanted to live more. She laid there quietly, waiting for the right moment to intervene whatever her intruder's plans were for her. She heard what sounded like the creaking of a bow being pulled back, and at that moment, she slowly wound her fingers around her own bow. Just when she felt her intruder was going to shoot at her, she sat up on her knees, bow in hand, and shot her arrow at the mysterious intruder – only to have it split in two.

Bewildered by this attack, Tari looked up at her apparent foe and realized it was a tall, dark man with very striking features she had ever seen.

His piercing light brown eyes stared down at her, his bow still pointing at her. She finally raised her arms up in surrender, and said, "Please don't kill me, sir."

Carefully, the man lowered his bow, slightly, and asked, sternly, "What in all of Middle-earth are you doing out here? And all alone?"

"I've been traveling all night, and I needed a place to rest."

"You still haven't answered my questions; what are you doing out here and alone?" he commanded, this time with more genuine curiosity in his deep voice.

"I'm journeying to Laketown. I was told by the Guardian Elves of Mirkwood to find a man named Bard. They said he could take me there."

At that, the man lowered his bow, and he came down from the rock and offered his hand to Tari, lifting her to her feet.

"How you managed to get past the Mirkwood elves, without being locked up in their dungeons from trespassing their woods, is beyond me. Even I avoid making contact with them at all costs. But...they do like having their wine barrels replenished," motioning to his boat docked a little down the river.

Then it dawned on Tari – "Wait! You're Bard? THE Bard the Bargeman?!"

"And what of it?" said Bard, slightly annoyed.  
"Nothing, it's just I never expected to find you! Or rather, literally bump into you during my journey," relief evident in her voice.  
"And pray where is your journey taking you?"  
"To the Master of Laketown, as a matter of fact."  
At that, Bard dropped the smirk from his face and turned away from Tari, heading back to his boat. Realizing he was leaving her, Tari picked up her pack and blanket and ran after him. "Wait! Let me come with you, please!" cried Tari.

"Why in all of Middle-earth do you wish to travel there, alone, unaccompanied, while the roads, woods, fields, and mountains are swarming with orcs no less?" said Bard, as he made it to his boat and climbed in. "I'm still having a hard time believing you made it this far!" clearly exasperated at that fact.  
"Please, I am on an important mission. I have come to do business with the Master, business of trade. My village of Bree is very interested in expanding their connections with other cities of men, as well as with other peoples in Middle-earth. We seek to have connections among the many glorious realms in Middle-earth. By having a trade relationship with another city of men, it could bring all people together, and bring us protection." She had prepared this speech for some time, hoping it would convince even Bard the Bargeman to take her to Laketown. But even her small speech didn't seem to impress him. In fact, he looked more amused, which unsettled her.

"The Master of Laketown is the very last person I would suggest that anyone should see or do business with, especially to young maidens. Why did your village send a female to do a man's job? Don't tell me you're the leader of your village?!" he gasped, bracing himself that that might be true.  
"Oh no! I come for the good of my people." She faltered here, "I…I have no family, but I do come on their behalf. Since we have no official ruler, the Breelanders look to me as their advocate, and I will not fail them, nor will I break my promise of finding a ruler to protect them."

Bard had to admit that he found her intention admirable, but the mission itself, pointless. "The Master is a crooked and corrupted leech of a man. He would rather take what you have for his own purposes, than help the likes of you and your people," Bard said, without missing a beat.

"Well, perhaps he'll listen to reason," Tari said, with genuine sincerity.  
"Reason?! Are you mad, maid?" no longer hiding the feeling of skepticism in his voice.  
"I have a name! If only you'd kindly ask what it is," cried Tari.  
Realizing that they that had gotten this far in conversation, and he had not bothered asking her name: "Then, pray tell what is your name, my lady?"  
"Tari, daughter of Égon."  
"Tari," repeated Bard, finding the name different yet pretty when spoken.  
There was a slight pause, and Tari broke the silence by saying, "Yes…well. Now would you be so kind as to take me to Laketown?"  
"What is in it for me? I do expect to be recompensed for having to take you there," said Bard.  
"Of course!" said Tari, kindly. "Forty silver pieces is all I have, but I had hoped to use some of it for my journey. I can give you ten."  
"Twenty."  
"Twelve."  
"Eighteen."  
"Fourteen, and that's all I'll offer."  
"Make it fifteen then, since I am the one that's agreeing - with reluctance - to take you there."  
"All right. Fifteen. Judging by your great need for money, I assume you have need for a lot of drink?" said Tari, not meaning to be that presumptuous, but she could not help herself. She honestly did not know what to make of Bard the Bargeman – if he was a potential threat, a harmless lake dweller, or a man with shady intentions.

She then added, "But then, you don't strike me as a drinker. So it must be that you have a family to feed. Tell me, how many children do you and your wife have?"  
Bard looked at her, surprised that she could tell that he was a family man. "If you must know, I have three - two girls and a boy," he replied.  
Tari's curiosity got the best of her and she quickly asked him, "And your wife must be very fair?"  
Not expecting this, Bard hesitated in responding: "She was…yes. Would you please step into the boat, it'll be dark soon."  
"Forgive me! Yes, of course. I suppose it would be best to arrive there before nightfall."  
"Aye, the less chatter from you, the better," clearly wanting to end that topic of discussion.  
Startled by his sharp comment and regretting her callous words, Tari climbed into the boat quickly and sat down.

"My apologies, sir," she said quietly.

Tari may have been traveling for many months, but her real adventure was just beginning, and with the enigmatic Bard the Bargeman.

 _ ***I hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm trying to create a tension between these characters, which I will develop more as the story progresses. Once again, it's a pretty simple story, and I wanted to go straight into them meeting each other. Chapter 2 will be up some time next week! Cheers for now :)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reflections on the Lake

**Happy Tuesday! Since next week is a holiday week, I will not post Ch.3 until the following week. However, I made this one a little longer to tie y'all over until then. :) Please leave me some reviews/comments, and if you have some ideas that might make my story stronger, please share! I'm always open for improvement! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter; I'm not trying to speed up the story exactly, but hopefully how it's constructed will make sense as the story progresses. So, hang tight! More to come! Enjoy Ch. 2: Reflections on the Lake! :)**

Tari and Bard covered some distance on the river, eventually making their way into the great lake. The weather, too, had changed dramatically, prompting the two travelers to pull their cloaks tighter to their bodies. Tari, mesmerized by the falling snow flurries mixed with the floating mist on the water, became lost in her own thoughts. Their journey had been quiet for some time, and she did not dare open her mouth for anything. Bard could sense the uneasiness in her manner and, regretting his rudeness to her earlier, decided to break the silence between them.

Clearing his throat, he asked her, "Tell me, how old are you, Tari?"  
With her reverie broken, she looked up at him, surprised. She answered, "I'm twenty-seven."  
"A young woman out on her own? And I assume, unmarried?"  
"Yes. What of it?"  
"Nothing, I just find it very strange for a woman to be in such a position. Women usually have husbands and children by the time they're your age." He looked at her intently, his curiosity becoming more apparent.  
"And yet, according to you, I'm 'unusual.'"  
"Aye. That you are."

Tari did not reply, uncertain of saying more. She did not have to wait long when Bard asked her another question.  
"You said you traveled from Bree? That is quite a long distance, and one that can be treacherous for those who do not venture out at all."  
"I think you will find me capable of defending myself, sir. I was taught how to wield a blade, and I can use the bow and the arrow easily enough."  
Bard chuckled, "Aye, I noticed you seemed to know how to handle one – that is, before I shot it out of your hands." A sly smirk forming on his handsome face, Tari noticed.

"You find that funny, Mr. Bard?" crossing her arms, and this time she looked at him intently.  
"Forgive me; I could not help myself. I am just having a difficult time trying to understand what sort of person you are, really. First, I gather, you are some wandering traveler, a mistress of weaponry, and a tradeswoman, perhaps? Next thing you'll say that you're a scholar and can speak Elvish!"  
"My apologies- if you think I am a woman of importance, I am not. I am merely more self-sufficient than most single women are at my age. However, I do take an interest in reading, the outside world and its people. Most of the folk from Bree think I have lost all my senses enough as it is, filling my head with knowledge, when I should have been married with children long ago. And even then, there has not been one man whom I would even consider as a potential spouse for myself. They are either far too old or already married to drink."  
"You will find most men of said types in Laketown as well, I fear. But then, if good fortune is on your side, you may find your husband there after all," the last part he said in the attempt to be light-hearted.  
"How was your wife able to find you, if it is not too inquisitive of me to ask?"  
"I think, Miss Tari, we must lower our voices here on this part of the river. It is rumored that a party of orcs have been seen here as of late."

"Very well. I will not utter another word for the remainder of our trip, Mr. Bard."

Tari, sensing that the bargeman was not willing to share his personal life with her, ceased talking unless it was necessary. They remained in this awkward silence for some time when finally Bard couldn't take the tension any longer.  
"So, you know how to use a bow?"  
Tari nodded in agreement.  
"Who taught you? One of your scholar friends, perhaps? Assuming that you've acquired a certain knowledge for trade and numbers from one."  
Tari looked up at Bard's face as he pulled the oar back and forth in a mechanical fashion, as if he were a part of the boat itself. The questionable look on his face didn't breed contempt or annoyance but rather curiosity.  
"No. My father. He taught me how to survive. He was a Ranger from the north; my mentor and protector. When my mother died after I was born, he could not leave me behind with someone he did not know or trust. So he raised me and taught me as much as he could with the little time we had together as a family."  
"You mean he's-"  
"He died, yes."  
"Oh. I am-"  
"I was 15," Tari continued, "and ever since then I have tried hard to attain the life he wanted me to have- the life that he fought and died for as a Ranger. Bree is the only home I have ever known, but the village is in trouble and we have no ruler to help us. That is why the people look to me for help; I am the only one whom they can trust, considering that I am just a young woman. That is why, Mr. Bard, I must meet with the Master of Laketown, so that both Laketown and Bree can form an alliance."

Bard was silent for a few moments.

"I know you must have a low opinion of me for my uncharacteristic life that is not normal for a young woman. But like you, I too have had my share of troubles."

Bard looked at Tari for a minute longer before having to take his eyes away from the maiden and focused his attention to what lay beyond the river.

Tari took it as a sign of indifference from the bargeman, and made up her mind not to share any more of her personal life with a stranger, especially with a man of this type.  
This frustrated Tari because her instincts had been telling her to trust Bard the Bargeman, and yet his behavior towards her lacked real warmth and friendliness.

Unbeknownst to Tari, Bard's feelings about her had changed. He saw in her a woman, who was also struggling to survive in the world. This was something that he knew all too well. His efforts in helping his own small family, including the people of Laketown, was a challenge he faced daily. The Master was not a man to be trusted and was greatly responsible for the decline and poverty of Laketown. As these thoughts played over in his mind, the silhouettes of the city became visible in the cold, thick mist that enveloped them.

Tari wrapped her cloak tightly around her, as the dampness of the air chilled her to the bone. Her dark hair blew in the breeze catching the light snowflakes that fell upon her head. Bard noticed her then, his keen eyesight that could see through anything. He mentally remarked how lovely Tari was. Her hair fell in long dark waves, her perceptive green eyes were as green as the trees of Mirkwood, her fair pale skin was as white as the flower of simbelmynë from the South; she did not look like a commoner of Bree, but rather a noblewoman of Gondor. And she seemed completely unaware of her beauty, and a probability that no one had told her as much, save for her late father. Upon reflection, she did seem familiar to him but he could not place where he would have met Tari.

As they approached the outskirts of Laketown, Bard said, "We will be docking soon, you best get ready to go ashore."  
Tari took the tone of his voice as one that was ready to rid of her company and quickly. Tari's heart sank as she regarded this as not a great start to her journey.

As she was about to step out of the boat, Tari handed Bard a small bag that jingled with coins. "Here. There is your payment. Now you can finally be rid of me and my chatter!" However, Bard grabbed her by the arm.

"Tari, this is my last warning: keep away from the Master. I do not wish you ill, and you must understand that the Master is not to be trusted."

Tari removed herself from his grasp and said, "You still don't believe I can protect myself, do you? You think that because I have accomplishments, it is not enough for me to know how to take care of myself. Do you really think I am that weak and stupid? I've tried to be kind, Mr. Bard, but I can't bear to think that in such a short time you have such a low opinion of me."

She quickly hopped out of the boat, and started to walk away from him, quickly. "Tari, wait!" Bard called after her. No matter how fast she tried to walk away from him, Bard sped up to her and grabbed her from behind. Pulling her out of sight from his Laketown neighbors, he gently made her face him. "Tari, please listen to me," said Bard in a kind whisper.

"You are mistaken, you know. What you said back there, it is not true. I do not have a low opinion of you. I admire your determination and loyalty to your people. Those are rare qualities to be found, even in rulers and masters. Forgive me if I was curt with you, my lady. One does not easily make friends in these parts, and I fear I must protect any woman who must subject herself to the Master's presence, especially the very clever and beautiful ones."

Tari startled by this unexpected proclamation from Bard, she took a step back. She wanted to listen to him but she, too, was stubborn. She had made a promise to her father and her people, and she could not turn back now. Not after the long way she had come and the many dangers she faced.

"Very well. I will not meet with the Master...tonight. In fact, I am rather wearied and cold from the journey. Is there a place I might stay at for night?"

Bard looked at her for a moment and as if he mentally debated this question with himself, he finally said, "I think you will stay with me."

 **Hmm? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out in two weeks! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Cheers :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Greetings! First a thousand apologies for not updating as soon as I had hoped and planned.**

 **My own life needed attention, so, unfortunately, I've had to put the story of Tari and Bard on hiatus for almost a year.**

 **However, I'm letting you few viewers (thank you so much for reading this humble attempt of writing fiction) know that I hope to have more chapters uploaded this fall.**

 **I hope that you will give my story another chance, and I hope that, if anything, it'll bring a smile to your face.**

 **Stay tuned: Tari & Bard will return this fall!**

 **-Cheers 😊**


	5. Chapter 3: A Moment of Truth

_**Hello, one and all! First...a thousand apologies for my tardiness in not posting any new chapters as I had promised last August. Once again- life has been too crazy for me. Simple as that. :( However, to make up for not posting ANYTHING for many moons, I have a nice, longer chapter in store! I wrote this chapter (which was originally going to be two) some time ago, and considering the pace of this story is a little faster, I wanted to do something a little differently with my characters' development. Recall that Tari has been alone (pretty much) since her father's death. I've decided that her character shows signs of depression in this chapter, and her quest is more about her fighting it, really, not just the future of Bree. And Bard's part in her life. But I'm still developing this story, so please bear with me. Please forgive any grammatical or mechanical errors, or if the content is weak in areas, and I hope this story isn't too wordy or too fast for your taste. I did my best in editing it. :D**_

 _ **With all that said, here is, finally, the latest new chapter! Enjoy! Cheers :)**_

"With you? I couldn't do that, I've already imposed on your valuable time enough as it is," said Tari.  
"Would you rather stay with a stranger then? I know we only just met, but I'm the nearest thing to a friend to you than any man in Laketown. No, Tari, you must come with me. For your own safety's sake," finality in Bard's voice.

"Very well. Lead the way, Mr. Bard."  
As they were about to leave, Bard stopped in his tracks and looked at her saying, "Bard. You may call me Bard."  
"Alright...Bard," said Tari, hesitantly.

Bard limply smiled at that and led the way to his house. After taking several turns around corners and crannies in the city, and avoiding the attention of his neighbors and the Master's spies, they finally arrived at Bard's doorstep. As they walked in Tari noticed three children, presumably Bard's, keeping the house tidy, shivering in their winter clothes, and with a meager warmth coming from their fireplace.

"Children, this is Miss Tari from Bree. She will be staying with us while she is attending to business in town. We want her presence secret from our neighbors, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Da," answered each of the children.

Tari was struck by how much the children resembled their father, especially the youngest daughter.

"Tari, this is Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. They will prepare a place for you to sleep tonight, as well as some supper. Please excuse the state of our home, it is all that we have and it will be much warmer here than facing the cold elements in town. I must go back to my boat and place it the docking area before Lord Alfred hears of it."

"Who is Lord Alfred?" inquired Tari. "The Master's spy: he's his personal henchman who keeps his eyes and ears open in Laketown, and is quick to share his news with the Master. They are thick as thieves, and do not share a real interest in the well-being of the Laketown folk-only in what they can get out of them. You do well to stay away from them at any cost," said Bard with unmistakable determination in his low voice.

Before Tari could respond to this remark, Bard went swiftly out the door and into the frozen twilight.

After the children had washed up and retired to bed for the night, Tari felt restless and not yet ready for sleep. The house was far too cold for any inhabitant to fall into an easy sleep, but Tari was not a member of the Bard family. She was merely a stranger to these people who treated her as a guest in their home. At last, Tari could no longer contain the beatings in her heart and the million thoughts rushing in her mind. She settled on making herself a hot cup of herbal tea. Sigrid had kindly laid out some herbs dried especially for tea and at Tari's disposal. As the water began to boil over the little fire, the smell of lavender filled the room as the herbs seeped in the water created a fragrance that permeated the room, and soothed Tari's unsettled feelings of doubt and loneliness. As she poured herself a cup, she made a place to sit by the small, humble fire and contemplated the possibility that her decision in setting out on this venture was perhaps a bit rash. Never had she questioned her own competence in accomplishing a quest that would benefit her small town and her neighbors. But then, she had traveled far, alone, and for the first time, felt vulnerable and…afraid. _"Was it a vain pursuit after all? Would her neighbors really care at all if she succeeded? Or worse yet, would they not notice her absence if her plans failed, and she befell to doom?_ " She thought. Her loneliness was beginning to creep back, bringing her a sense of despair.

She couldn't get Bard's warning about the Master and his spy out of her head, and yet she was fiercely stubborn to stick with her original plan. She so wanted to prove to Bard that she was more than capable of looking after herself. She also couldn't understand the sudden change in Bard's behavior to her after their meeting. He had seemed hesitant in agreeing to her terms, and even indifferent to her as a person. And yet, something in him changed in the short time of their earlier meeting. Why was he so set on preventing her from meeting the Master? Surely, he was not as bad as all that? And what of Bard himself? Could he also be a potential threat to her, as well? What did he want from her? All these questions nearly drove her to a state of an unease, that she hardly noticed that she had tears falling down her pale face.

"You're very deep in thought, Miss Tari?" a voice with a melodic lilt interrupted her thoughts.

Tari jumped as she found the figure of Bard, heavily cloaked and hooded standing as a barrier from the cold air in the doorway, and staring intently at her. In the excitement, Tari had dropped her cup of tea, which shattered into many pieces. She realized that her earlier statements about herself, didn't seem to match her now, and what was worse she didn't seem to believe in herself, too. And it frightened her.

"Forgive me, Mr. Bard! You startled me. I thought I would have some tea to settle my thoughts before I turned in for the night."

Bard closed the door, mentally kicking himself for his obviously frightening entrance, after for only knowing her for over a day. He had gone over their conversations repeatedly while he was away, and couldn't believe that his own coldness and seemingly indifference to her plight could perhaps damage any sort of trust she could have in him.

As Tari was picking up the pieces, Bard knelt down to help her. Their hands met on the very last piece by the fire which shocked Tari, as if fire had met ice for the first time. She looked up at Bard and he noticed that her green eyes were wet with tears. "Tari, are you unwell? I hope my grand appearance didn't frighten you that much?" said Bard, attempting to make light of the situation. Tari looked away as she gathered the last fragments of her tea cup in the folds of her long skirt. She couldn't bring herself to look into the keen eyes of Bard, who, at this moment, could sense the uneasiness within her.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking and planning my next course of action for tomorrow," she lied, for the first time.

"Were you, indeed?" said Bard. "And what course of action might that be?"

Tari, reluctant to face him, suddenly felt that she could not as she began to feel light-headed and weary from the long day, and from her anxious thoughts. Before she could stop herself from falling, she found herself between the arms of Bard, having caught her in time. He carried her in his arms and placed her on the couch by the fire, and knelt before her as he tried to administer a medicinal drink to her.

"I do not think you should be traveling anywhere tomorrow, Miss Tari. You are quite exhausted from your long journey. You've put a brave front for too long, but now is the time that you rest and gather your strength." Tari shivered underneath the blanket that Bard had placed on her, and still couldn't calm the growing fear in her. Bard sensed this and looked Tari in the eye.

"Miss Tari, what fear has you shaking to your bones? It was only earlier today that I met a very determined woman who told me that she was quite capable of taking care of herself, and now I find that same woman lying before me, trembling uncontrollably? This cannot be solely because of weariness and the cold?"

Tari looked up at Bard, whose eyes were surprisingly tender and sympathetic. She couldn't hold it anymore and let her tears fall down upon her face.

"I can't do it! I am afraid. And I don't know if I should trust you!"

Bard was taken aback by her outbursts, considering that he had difficulty understanding why she had suddenly lost all her confidence.

"Tari, where has this nonsense come from? What do you fear? Did I not promise you that I would protect you and keep you safe? Isn't that what your father would want if he were alive?"

"That's just it – you say you want to protect me, and yet how do I know that you will? You won't even tell me who you really are. I know your reputation precedes you and your children are really yours, but what about you, personally? What sort of man are you? Why do you never speak of your wife? And why you are so against the one man who I know can help save my village and its people? Why, Mr. Bard? WHY?!"

Tari had risen from the couch just then with Bard practically still kneeling down, spellbound of this new side to Tari. She was proving herself to be more than what Bard had expected. He finally stood up and turned away from her, feeling cold from her questions as he, too, did not know how to answer her. As he looked into the fire, he remembered the sweet memory of his beloved wife, and of the unbearable moment of her passing.

After much contemplation and many unspoken moments transpired, Bard took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Tari.

"My wife died under suspicious circumstances, not long after she gave birth to my youngest Tilda. Rumors have circulated in Laketown that I may have had some part to play in her death. But it's not true. I believe that the Master killed my wife. He's always hated me, and always hated that the people of Laketown have looked to me as their protector, not him. He also hated the fact that the most beautiful woman in all of Laketown had chosen me and not him as her husband. The people here do not care for the Master, yet they would not risk facing his monstrous anger lest he take away their homes from them. There's a very thin thread between me and the Master, and if he could find a way to dispose of me, he would in a heartbeat. He's just biding his time. As for Lord Alfred, he's become the eyes and ears of the Master, gathering any information he can about me, and, no doubt, planning when he and the Master can make their final strike in ridding of me in Laketown."

Tari said nothing the entire time, and Bard continued, broken emotion apparent in his voice: "I cannot bear to let anything happen to my children. They are all I have left in the world, the only last remnant that I have of my late wife. The Master is a beast, and he has taken _too much_ from each of the Laketown folk, even at a great cost to them. The people are frightened and can only survive with the bear minimum of what they have. Even with my own reputation at stake, they still trust me more than they do the Master."

Bard stepped away from the fireplace and stood before Tari, and said in a gentle whisper, "I understand your hesitation in trusting me, Tari, as you are wise to do so. But please believe me when I say that it would be far better for you to trust me than the Master. In fact, I don't want the Master to ever lay his eyes on you. Not for any reason."

"But why? As long as I have money to give him, that's all he cares about, isn't it? Besides why would he have any interest in me, except the money I can give him? I'm just a simple village girl. I'm nobody special. I have no one close to me anymore. _I'm_ _no one_... " Tari's voice filled with fading hope that Bard never expected to hear, especially from this warrior woman he met just hours before.

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and faced her with that same tender and keen look in his dark eyes.

"Please _don't_ ever say that about yourself, Tari. I know that deep down you don't believe in that, either. And don't say that you're not special, or that you don't have anyone close to you. You have _me_. I knew you were special the moment I met you. You're more brave, resourceful, and intelligent than you give yourself credit for. And you know that you can count on me as your protector and as your friend. Please give me that chance. I _want_ to keep you safe. You don't deserve to be subjected to the evil snares of the Master, and I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. _Please_ , Tari. _Do not despair_. I will look after you. You have my word."

Tari's eyes began to glisten with tears, a look that Bard found strangely beautiful in her face. She couldn't bear the weight of her burdens anymore and bowed her head, feeling utterly overwhelmed by the kindness and willing friendship of this man. Tari buried her tear-stained face in his chest, and Bard enveloped her tightly in his arms, bringing as much comfort as he could muster. He only knew Tari for a short time, but he already felt a sense of duty of providing her safety. He already let one woman down before; he would not let that happen again to this young woman now. In his heart of hearts, Bard knew that this young woman also needed two very important things that she was deprived of for far too long: friendship and love, and he promised himself that he would do his utmost to give her both.

 _ **If you it made this far, y'all are awesome! Thanks for reading it! Until next time, which I hope I will be soon! :) Cheers & Happy Leap Day!**_


End file.
